


La leçon de chose

by Joanacchi, marie_gal, Romannia



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanacchi/pseuds/Joanacchi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/marie_gal/pseuds/marie_gal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romannia/pseuds/Romannia
Summary: Traduction de la fic "The Talk" de Joanacchi et RomanniaThor n'est pas un dieu dans tous les domaines.parfois il a besoin de son frère pour le devenir.Où Loki est Dr Ruth





	

“Tu veux que je fasse quoi !? »  
Thor s’agita mal à l’aise sur son siège, le visage rouge d’embarras. Il prit une profonde inspiration, puis une gorgée de bière pour prendre son courage à deux mains. Thor ne se rappelait pas d’avoir vécu un moment aussi difficile dans sa vie.  
“Mon frère, je souhaite discuter avec toi de l’art de satisfaire une femme” dit-il embarrassé.  
Loki le regarda perplexe, il n’avait jamais imaginé que Thor puisse avoir des problèmes dans ce domaine. Il était lourdaud, oui, et vraiment, vraiment bête pour certaines choses mais ..  
En y réfléchissant bien, Loki n’était pas vraiment surpris  
“Par les Nornes, Thor, je ne vais pas avoir cette conversation avec toi.” Dit Loki rapidement « de plus, quelle en serait l’utilité pour toi ? Tu as eu suffisamment de femme dans ta vie pour savoir comment les satisfaire. »  
Thor resta silencieux, regardant le sol, essayant de trouver une explication.  
“Thor, tu sais donner du plaisir à une femme, n’est-ce pas?” demanda prudemment Loki  
« Jusqu’à présent, je pensais que oui, mon frère. » répondit Thor. « Mais Jane m’a demandé si nous pouvions être un peu plus créatifs au lit. » il prit une nouvelle gorgée de bière, posant la bouteille vide sur la table. « Je lui ai demandé pourquoi mais elle ne m’a pas répondu immédiatement »  
Thor fixa Loki, déglutissant difficilement, il continua « mais quand je lui ai de nouveau posée la question, elle m’a dit que Darcy lui racontait les choses que vous faisiez tous les deux au lit, et Jane m’a dit qu’elle ne ressentait pas la même chose lors de nos moments intimes que Darcy avec toi. »  
Bien que choqué, Loki n’est pas peu fier de savoir qu’il pouvait satisfaire sa compagne mieux que Thor pouvait le faire avec la sienne. Cela ne le surprenait pas, Thor amenait des femmes dans son lit avec la même facilité qu’il engloutissait des pop-tarts ou de l’hydromel. Lui, de son coté, avait eu plus de mal. Pour circonvenir à cette difficulté il était devenu un maître dans l’art des rapports sexuels. Ou, comme Darcy aimait à le dire, maître dans l’Art de Donner des Multiples Orgasmes.  
“Je regrette déjà ce qui va suivre”, dit Loki en s’asseyant en face de Thor. « Bien, Thor, que veux-tu savoir ? »  
« Je crois que te demander si ma méthode est correcte serait une bonne entrée en matière » Répondit Thor après réflexion. « Qu’en pense-tu? » demanda –t-il, le visage déterminé.  
Loki considéra la chose un moment ; c’était une merveilleuse idée. Thor lui décrirait, Loki lui dirait que sa méthode était bonne, et cette horrible conversation serait terminée.  
“Je pense que oui, vas-y.” répondit-il  
Thor hocha de la tête et ouvrit une nouvelle bouteille de bière.  
« En premier, je l’embrasse et lui dit des mots doux et sensuels.. » Loki lui fit signe de continuer « puis, je lui enlève ses vêtements et l’allonge sur le lit.. Je caresse ses seins pendant un moment puis je lui fais l’amour. » Décrivit Thor, le regard vague. Il se remémorait les fois précédentes. « C’est toujours splendide. »  
Loki patienta, s’attendant à ce que son frère continue son explication. Quand rien de plus ne vint, il réalisa que CA c’était ce que Thor appelait faire l’amour. Sa mâchoire en tomba de surprise. Il n’était pas ami avec Jane Foster bien qu’il admira beaucoup son intellect et qu’ils avaient une relation basée sur le respect. Mais même s’il n’avait pas beaucoup d’affection pour elle, il ne pourrait jamais laisser une femme, surtout aussi intelligente, condamné à vivre avec son frère, sa faible intelligence et ses piètres capacités au lit. Il prit une profonde respiration, son plan de clôturer cette conversation rapidement mis de côté, personne dans les 9 royaumes ne méritait une vie sexuelle aussi pathétique. Pas même Sif.  
“Par les 9 royaumes, Thor …” commença-t-il à dire, Thor le regarda, un éclat de fierté dans les yeux.  
“Que penses-tu de ma technique, mon frère?” demanda-t-il avec enthousiasme

“Franchement, c’est la description du plus mauvais coup que j’ai pu entendre » répondit Loki, jouissant intérieurement de pouvoir critiquer Thor. « Et laisse-moi te dire que j’en ai entendu beaucoup, surtout quand Darcy a décrit les prouesses de ces ex amants » rajouta-t-il.  
“Tu penses réellement cela, mon frère ?’ Demanda Thor, sa fierté disparu et sa posture royale légèrement flétrit.  
“ Totalement” répondit Loki d’un ton sec. « Tu n’essaie même pas de donner du plaisir à ta partenaire et tu n’as pas l’air de savoir ce que sont des préliminaires. Faire l’amour à une femme c’est n’est pas seulement la pénétrer !»  
« Je suis un mauvais amant pour Jane.” Dit Thor en regardant le sol. Il resta silencieux quelques minutes. « Loki, mon frère, enseigne-moi comment être le meilleur amant que Jane ait jamais connu, et comment lui faire hurler mon nom. Tu sais comment faire, j’ai entendu Darcy hurler ton nom quand nous habitions tous dans le même immeuble. » Loki s’agita sur son siège, exécrant cette conversation. « Jane ne doit jamais être laissée insatisfaite » rajouta Thor.  
Loki eut un sourire en coin en entendant la déclaration de son frère, une sensation agréable se propagea en lui lorsqu’il se remémora ce qu’il ressentait en entendant Darcy hurler son nom au pinacle de sa jouissance. Jamais dans sa vie, il avait rencontré une femme aussi réactive. Sa Darcy. Il pourrait facilement la prendre une fois ou 10 -là maintenant tout de suite. Il repoussa ses pensées. Il aurait tout le temps de la faire miauler plus tard. Mais à l’heure actuelle, son frère et le Dr Foster avaient besoin de son aide et ses connaissances, ironisa-t-il intérieurement.  
“Lui as-tu déjà donné une stimulation buccale?” demanda Loki ?  
“Stimulation.. buccale?” demanda Thor en fronçant les sourcils.  
« J’y crois pas » Loki roula des yeux. « As-tu utilisé ta langue pour l’exciter sexuellement ? »  
“Bien sûr !!!” S’agaçât Thor. “J’embrasse Jane tout le temps”.  
“Odin aide moi, c’est pire que je ne pensais.” Murmura-t-il en se pinçant l’arête du nez.  
“Ce n’est pas comme cela qu’on donne du plaisir buccal à une femme? »  
“Non, tu dois utiliser ta langue pour stimuler ses zones érogènes.. » Répondit Loki, de plus en plus inconfortable. « Telles que ses seins, ses tétons, son ventre et son cou, mais ce n’est pas de cela dont je parle, je parle de sexe oral »  
Et pour la première fois de toute sa vie, Thor était extrêmement and réellement intéressé par ce que Loki disait. S’il avait su que son frère avait autant de connaissance dans ce domaine, il aurait amené le sujet plus tôt, beaucoup plus tôt.  
“Mon frère, enseigne-moi l’art du sexe oral.” Lança Thor avec confiance et enthousiasme  
Loki soupira longuement. Thor qui ne pouvait pas se rappeler de la localisation de la bibliothèque et qui était incapable de lire un livre de 50 pages sans image, mais que jamais Loki n’aurait pensé être aussi nul au lit. Il se demanda si tous les Asgardiens étaient pareils. Dans ce cas, Asgard devait vivre une énorme crise de la natalité.  
« Ce n’est pas difficile, tu utilises ta langue pour stimuler son clitoris et ses grandes lèvres, voir même pour la pénétrer. » dit-il en buvant cul sec le scotch qu’il avait fait apparaitre dans son verre 30 secondes après le début de cette conversation. Impossible d’avoir cette conversation en étant sobre.  
« Mon frère, qu’est-ce-que ce clitoris dont tu parles? Je ne pense pas que ma Jane en ait un” Thor semblait confus. « Et je ne comprends pas quand tu dis que je dois la stimuler avec ma langue, comment dois-je m’y prendre ? »  
Loki s’étrangla en avalant une nouvelle gorgée d’alcool devant cette nouvelle révélation. Sa mâchoire tomba à ses pieds et pour la première fois depuis qu’il avait rencontré Darcy, il ne trouva pas ses mots.  
Son frère ne devait jamais être autorisé à s’approcher des femmes, jamais.  
“Je crois que mes explications devraient être plus descriptives » dit-il en jugeant Thor du regard.  
Thor hocha la tête simplement, ne se rendant pas compte de l’état d’esprit de Loki.  
Loki se racla la gorge. « Donc, tu commences par te positionner pour être au même niveau que le bas de son ventre, la meilleure façon est habituellement de s’agenouiller. Puis tu -» il fut coupé par un rire franc de Thor « Quoi ? »  
« Tu apprécies vraiment cette position agenouillée, n’est-ce pas mon frère » dit-il avec un large sourire.  
« Vraiment, Thor ? » s’agaça Loki en roulant des yeux. “Je peux m’arrêter maintenant et retourner à ce que je faisais avant que tu n’arrives» Dit-il en s’enfonçant dans son siège.  
“Pardonne-moi mon frère, s’il-te-plait continue. » Thor se racla la gorge.  
“Comme je viens de le dire, tu t’agenouille afin d’être à la même hauteur que le haut de ses cuisses. Puis tu utilises tes doigts pour la faire réagir, délicatement passe tes doigts sur ses grandes lèvres et son clitoris, c’est la protubérance entre ses lèvres, juste au milieu. »  
“Je ne sais toujours pas ce que c’est. Tu es sur que Jane en a un ? » Demanda Thor.  
“Je suis quasiment certain que Dame Foster en a un, comme toutes les femmes dans les 9 royaumes. C’est l’équivalent d’un petit pénis et c’est - »  
“Ma Jane n’a pas de pénis !!” S’exclama Thor. « Bien sûr, il n’y a aucun problème pour que Darcy en ai un – puisque tu aimes ça. » Ajouta-t-il mal à l’aise sous le regard assassin de son frère.  
“Ca marche pas.” Soupira Loki en buvant son nième Scotch. “On va en rester là”.  
“Non, mon frère, nous ne pouvons abandonner. » Thor se leva. « Je dois apprendre à donner du plaisir à Jane avec autant de dextérité que toi avec Darcy »  
« Je vois difficilement comment faire, Thor, tu ne sais même pas ce qu’est un clitoris. »  
« Peut-être que.. Non oublies »  
« Quoi? »  
“Peut-être que si” Thor pris une profonde inspiration “si tu me montrais au lieu de me décrire, je pourrais mieux comprendre ce que tu me dis. » Dit-il en évitant le regard de son frère.  
“Et comment suis-je sensé te montrer, Thor?” demanda Loki d’un ton ennuyé. Rien de ce que pouvait dire son frère ne pouvait plus le choquer.  
« Tu pourrais me montrer sur Darcy, peut-être ? » Dit Thor rapidement en se préparant mentalement à la réaction forcément négative qui ne se ferait pas attendre.  
“Je ne pense pas qu’elle serait d’accord.” Répondit Loki, un sourire en coin se forma. « Mais j’ai une idée. » il fit un mouvement de la main et un double de lui-même apparu dans un scintillement vert. Thor resta confus jusqu’à ce que Loki d’un deuxième mouvement transforme le double en la copie conforme de Jane.  
“Non! Non! Non! Non! Non!” protesta Thor en se levant vivement dès qu’il comprit ce que voulait faire son frère. « Tu ne coucheras pas avec Jane, même si c’est une copie »  
“Pas moi, crétin!” répliqua Loki. Ça devenait vraiment lassant. « C’est pour toi, pour t’exercer. De plus, j’ai ma Darcy, dont les capacités sont nettement supérieures à celle de ta Jane” riposta Loki avec un sourire narquois. Oh, Darcy ne se doutait pas de ce qu’il réservait plus tard.  
Thor fixa dubitativement le double de Jane  
“Je ne pense pas pouvoir le faire, mon frère. » Réagit Thor en touchant l’épaule de la copie. « Je me sens un peu coupable.. »  
“Dans ce cas, cette inconfortable conversation aura été vaine.” Loki s’enfonça dans le divan. « Si tu ne le fais pas, je ne pourrais pas te dire comme faire correctement l’amour au Docteur Foster. » d’un mouvement de la main, il fit disparaitre les vêtements de Jane.  
“Attends mon frère!” Thor cacha le corps de son aimé d’un coussin. « Je pense réellement que je ne peux pas le faire. » il retira le coussin et regarda la poitrine du double. « Et ses seins ne ressemblent pas à ça! »  
“Par les Nornes, pourquoi suis-je en train de faire cela? » Soupira Loki, d’un mouvement de la main, le double se transforma en Darcy. « Regarde attentivement, je ne le ferais qu’une seule fois. »  
“Mon frère, je ne pense pas que Lady Darcy aimerait voir son intimité exposée comme cela sans qu’elle le sache… » Dit Thor en déglutissant péniblement à la vue d’une Darcy nue assise sur le divan.  
“Non, je ne pense pas que cela la dérangera. Toutefois, je te demanderai de garder cette petite conversation entre nous. » Assura Loki tout en s’agenouillant devant Double Darcy et lui posant les mains sur ses genoux. « Alors, si tu n’y vois pas d’inconvénient, on va continuer », ses yeux s’assombrirent, ses pupilles se dilatèrent à la vue de la mortelle.  
Thor s’avança en silence et s’assit sur le repose-pied, le visage attentif. Il hocha de la tête pour commencer la séance.  
Loki caressa des deux mains les jambes et cuisses de Darcy la faisant ronronner de ravissement. Il plaça ses mains sur les genoux et les écarta gentiment. Elle s’ouvrit à lui, déjà humide d’excitation. Il embrassa l’intérieur de sa cuisse en direction de son mont de vénus. Lorsqu’il l’atteint, il recommença de l’autre coté sur l’autre cuisse.  
Bien qu’elle fût un double, elle réagissait aux gestes de Loki, en gémissant d’anticipation comme il s’approchait, geignant avec frustration quand il refusait de la toucher où elle voulait.  
« Putain, Loki! » cria-t-elle  
“Un peu de patience, petite coquine”. Dit-il en souriant contre sa cuisse. « Tout arrive à point à qui sait attendre. Maintenant, mon amour, ouvre-toi à moi »  
Elle fit ce qu’il lui demanda, écartant largement ses cuisses et ses grandes lèvres pour lui qu’il ait une vue parfait de son sexe.  
« Ceci, Thor “ dit-il en caressant son centre la faisant gémir “est un clitoris”  
“Je vois…” répondit Thor intéressé de voir comment le massage d’un tout petit morceau de chaire pouvait entrainer une réponse si forte chez une femme.  
“Voilà, c’est le secret pour satisfaire un femme. » Dit Loki tout en continuant de caresser le clitoris de son amante.  
Double Darcy n’en pouvait plus, elle était peut être un double mais elle avait des besoins. Elle ondula des hanches et grogna de frustration. Chaque muscle de son corps était contracté et elle pouvait sentir les spasmes de son vagin, sa vulve s’humidifiant.  
“Loki, Viens maintenant !!” exigea-t-elle en lui attrapant les cheveux et l’attirant vers son sexe.  
Loki sourit “comme ma Dame le demande…” il la rapprocha de lui en posant les cuisses cette dernière sur ses épaules. Sans autre explication, il écarta ses grandes lèvres et lécha son sexe de bas en haut. Il pressa sa langue sur son clitoris, titillant cet endroit, et, rapidement, Double Darcy accompagna le mouvement en ondoyant ses hanches.  
Double Darcy haleta au contact de la langue. Loki se sentait toujours fier lorsque Darcy annonçait qu’il avait été nommé Langue d’Argent pour les mauvaises raisons. La pression de sa langue sur son clitoris, ses mouvements circulaires, les caresses près de son vagin ou la bouche experte de Loki sur sa vulve, il savait que c’était trop d’excitation pour sa mortelle. La contraction de son vagin et la chaleur de son ventre lui indiquait que sa partenaire était proche de l’orgasme.  
Loki s’arrêta soudainement, engendrant un geignement de frustration de sa partenaire. Même son double est impatient, pensa-t-il en souriant. Il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Ah, oui, réalisa-t-il, il était là pour aider Thor à augmenter ses capacités sexuelles limitées. Double Darcy gémit et ondula les hanches pour se rapprocher des doigts de Loki. « Quelle petite dévergondé.. » Loki sourit, caressa l’entrée de Darcy avec un doigt. Il en oublia la présence de Thor quand il entendit le son d’une mine sur un papier, le son d’un griffonnage.  
“PAR ODIN, NE ME DIS PAS QUE TU ES EN TRAIN DE PRENDRE DES NOTES !!! »  
Thor releva la tête, surpris “mais mon frère, comment suis-je sensé me rappeler de tout ton enseignement ? »  
Loki roula des yeux et retourna son attention vers Darcy. « Ecoute, Thor. Le secret est l’anticipation. » Il pénétra Darcy avec deux doigts. « Ta.. partenaire doit en arriver à un point où elle te suppliera de la faire jouir » dit-il la bouche sèche devant le corps ouvert de Darcy tout en la pénétrant lentement. « Tu dois … attendre… » Sa concentration semblait diminuer comme il entendait Darcy murmurer son nom « oui ma chérie… dis mon nom .. plus fort»  
« Loki » chanta Darcy de plus en plus fort.  
Loki accéléra le mouvement, d’une main, il caressa un téton et de l’autre il la pénétra, sa langue titilla son clitoris. Elle avait si bon gout, il ne pourrait jamais s’en passer.  
Double Darcy attrapa ses cheveux et tira fort, elle cria de plaisir et Loki put sentir les spasmes de son vagin et l’humidité augmenter, après une dernière pénétration, il sentit son vagin se contracter sur ses doigts, elle jouit en criant son nom, son corps s’arque boutant de plaisir.  
Après quelques minutes, elle se relaxa et il retira ses doigts et les mit à la bouche pour la gouter. La vrai Darcy avait meilleure gout. Il attendait impatiemment que celle-ci rentre à la maison pour lui faire la fête.  
“Je suis vraiment sexy quand je jouis. »  
Loki se figea. Merde. Il n’avait pas anticipé que Darcy reviendrait plus tôt. La vrai Darcy était appuyé contre le cadre de la porte, les bras croisés, le regard en colère. Thor toussa bruyamment, se gratta la tête, un peu circonspect.  
« Bonsoir, Dame Darcy.. »  
Darcy ignora la présence de Thor, fixant intensément Loki. « Tu as 30 secondes pour m’expliquer pourquoi mon double a le droit à un cunnilingus fantastique et moi pas. Et cinq de plus pour me dire POURQUOI THOR MATE !! »  
Loki se tourna vers elle, ouvrit la bouche mais elle rajouta  
« Attends, mes fesses ressemblent à cela sous cet angle ? »  
____________________________________

2 jours après  
“Ce jour-là, Je pensais que Tonnerre-man et toi aviez un moment de communion familiale asgardienne » Dit Darcy en regardant Loki, ses jambes posées sur les cuisses de ce dernier, la tête posée sur l’accoudoir du divan.  
“Tu crois quand même pas que Thor et moi avons ce genre d’activité régulièrement” répondit-il choqué.  
“Eh bien, non, mais il y a eu des tas de situation bizarre, donc tu vois, je pensais que c’était un truc de votre culture.. »  
“Bon ok, disons que Thor et moi avons partagé un moment mais c’est exceptionnel” puis demanda malicieusement “qu’aurais-tu fait? »  
“C’est clair, je serais resté et j’aurais regardé” répondit elle avec un sourire.  
“Coquine, tu - ”, il fut interrompu par la sonnette d’entrée  
“J’y vais!” Darcy se leva, alla ouvrir la porte. Devant l’arrivante Loki grogna de déception “Eh, Jane !! Que fais-tu - »  
La scientifique ignora Darcy et couru vers Loki. Il se redressa. Qu’avait-il fait? Il s’attendait à une gifle voire un discours moralisateur. Mais cela n’arriva pas, au contraire elle le sera dans ses bras.  
“Merci! Merci! Merci! Merci!” lui dit-elle en l’embrassant sur la joue avant de sourire et de repartir.  
Loki regarda la porte se refermer sur Jane interloqué. Darcy commença à rire  
« Apparemment, tu es un excellent prof d’éducation sexuelle, Loki dieu du sexe et des orgasmes ».


End file.
